


Cherry BonBon

by dustyknighty



Series: Box of Chocolates [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyknighty/pseuds/dustyknighty
Summary: Cherry BonBons. Smooth chocolate domes with a candied cherry in the middle, drowning in cherry liquor.Natori Shuuichi teaches Natsume Takashi the proper way to enjoy one.





	1. Enter the Chocolaterie

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the intro.
> 
> Milk Chocolate Chapter for the fluff.  
> Dark Chocolate Chapter is in the works, for the more mature audiences, and will be added when it is finished. (Whenever that may be.)

Smoke…

 

Natsume breathed out, watching it swirl into itself before him.

 

It was winter, and his surroundings looked like they had been lightly dusted with snow. Like powdered sugar on a cake.

 

It was quiet.

 

Nyanko-sensei wasn’t with him today. Another drinking banquet to attend.

And that was fine, he would have another guard with him today. Someone with a little less fur, a little less loud, but with a smile that sometimes resembled Nyanko-sensei’s.

A mysterious smile that causes one to be cautious.

 

“Natsume-kun?”

 

“Natori-san!”

 

Natori smiled, with his poor attempt of a disguise using a hat and his glasses. Though Natsume was thankful that he at least put a little effort in; all the attention Natori attracts makes him uneasy.

 

“Sorry, were you waiting long? Work took a little longer than I expected.”

 

“No.” He shook his head and smiled politely.

 

Natori smiled again, and his lizard mark quickly slithered across his face.

 

“Shall we go? I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“Sure.” Natsume moved away from the edge he was leaning on, “Oh but…where are we going? You never mentioned on the phone.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t? Well then, I guess it’ll be a surprise for you.”

 

 _…A genuine smile…_ It wasn’t often that Natsume could tell. But sometimes Natori’s eyes would crease just so, and his head would tilt a certain angle.

 

Natori led the way and they made some small talk on the way. They talked about the spirits and demons they encountered, the good, and the bad. Natsume spoke warmly about his friends and his family. Natori proudly announced his upcoming movie. Though their surroundings had transitioned from a warm orange to a cool blue hue, the conversation warmed them both as they neared their destination.

 

“…A chocolate shop?”

 

Natori waved his finger with a glint in his eyes, “No, Natsume-kun, a chocolaterie!”

 

He opened the door and allowed Natsume to go in first.

 

Natsume was expecting a warm burst of heating as he walked in, but instead chocolate filled his sense. Wafts of sweetness carried themselves over, and chocolates of all shapes and colours made his eyes full. He could almost taste the confection in his mouth.

 

“Natori-san! Welcome! Everything’s been arranged!”

 

A lady came towards them, dressed in uniform, and with a warm smile.

 

“Very good, thank you.”

 

“Oh please, anything for Natori-san…” was said as she held her hand out, her smile never wavering.

 

“Hahaha, of course, of course.” Natori placed in her hand two tickets before she led them upstairs.

 

They were led up some stairs and before them was a velveted hallway with heavy curtains on both sides. It was dimly lit, and almost everything was decorated in colours of dark crimson red and deep chestnut brown.

 

The lady pulled away the heavy curtains to reveal a small room.

It was furnished with a lovely chandelier, a coat rack, and a round floral rug that seemed like it would silence even the heaviest of footsteps.

 

On top of the rug was a large round silver platter with a glass dome lid, protecting the chocolates that were placed inside.

 

Natori thanked the lady, who bowed and closed the heavy curtains. Natsume, curious, touched the curtains. They were heavy, as though they had thick metal chains running through them. _How did she…_

 

“Natsume-kun?”

 

Natsume perked his head up and turned around, “Yes?”

 

“Come, put your coat away.”

 

Natori placed his hat, scarf, and jacket on a rack, as Natsume watched.

 

“…Natori-san?”

 

“Yes Natsume-kun?’

 

Natsume stepped on the rug. _It’s so soft…_ “This place seems quite…fancy. I’m sure it’s very expensive. You didn’t need to-“

 

“Ah, but I wanted to.” Natori gestured for Natsume to hand him his scarf, so he did. “This chocolatier has some of the best chocolates I’ve tasted, and it’s a special day. Not to mention, this place isn’t somewhere I could share with just anyone. Have you noticed?”

 

As Natsume handed Natori his jacket, he nodded. The lady who opened the curtains with ease was not human, and as they walked down the hallway, he felt other presences as well. He would usually have noticed earlier, but the chocolate dulled his senses. It smelled so sweet, he almost got a headache from it.

 

Natori took a seat on the rug and Natsume took one across from him. In front of them were two chocolates.

 

Both were domes, but one had a darker colour than the other.

 

“I asked them to prepare these for us. These are cherry bonbons. The lighter one is milk chocolate, and the other one is dark chocolate.” Natori removed the glass lid and placed it aside.

 

“Do you have a preference?


	2. Milk Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natori Shuuichi teaches Natsume Takashi how to consume a Milk Chocolate Cherry BonBon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this cute and fluffy. Did it work? Whooo knooows....

“Hmm…maybe milk chocolate?”

 

“Sure. Ah, but before you eat it, there’s a special way of eating this bonbon. Rather than placing the whole thing in your mouth, you place half of it in between your teeth first, and bite through it.”

 

“Is that so? Alright, I’ll give it a try…” Natsume picked up the chocolate as Natori watched expectantly.

 

It’s not easy eating with someone watching you so closely. Natsume closed his eyes and placed the chocolate shyly halfway in his mouth. He bit down, expecting cream or some sort of soft center.

 

“ **Mmn!** ”

 

Instead, he felt the burst of sweet liquid and immediately opened his eyes wide and leaned forward, hoping to catch the liquid in his hands and his mouth instead of wasting it. 

 

He quickly realized the liquid was liquor as he chewed the bit of chocolate in his mouth. It felt warm on his tongue, and there was a slight burning sensation as he swallowed. He felt a dribble of liquor down the side of his lips and tried to lick it clean.

 

Meanwhile, Natori laughed and had pushed the platter forward to avoid sullying the rug.

 

Natsume gave Natori a suspicious look, which caused Natori to chuckle some more.

 

“Haha, sorry Natsume-kun. But I wanted to see your reaction. It’s not often I get to see you like this, how could I give up the opportunity?” His laughing calmed, “What do you think?”

 

Not wanting to seem too happy by Natori’s enjoyment, he decided to pout, though a smile tugged at his lips. “…The chocolate is good. When I bit into it, the chocolate cracked open, so I thought it’d be really hard, but it melted really easily in my mouth. The liquor was…interesting. It’s warm, and almost felt like it burnt. But it was sweet.”

 

Natori’s amused eyes were hidden by gentle ones, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

Natsume noticed something red, and looked down. Inside the bonbon was a candied cherry. Natsume had managed to leave it whole. It glistened in the light, and shone bright red, like a marble as it rested in the hollow chocolate shell, sitting on top of the liquor. _It’s pretty…_

“Takashi.”

 

Takashi broke out of his trance and his eyes met Shuichi’s.

 

“Can I have it?”

 

Takashi tilted his head slightly, “The cherry?”

 

“Yes.” Shuichi smiled, the gentle smile that made one uneasy, “It’s sweet, and juicy, and it’s what makes a cherry bonbon, a cherry bonbon. It’s been sitting in that shell waiting for someone to bite into it, but you’ve managed to keep it whole. It’s very rare that one keeps it so pure.”

 

Takashi chuckled, “You’re exaggerating Nato-“

 

“ **Hm**?”

 

Takashi felt his face warm and his eyes left to look at the cherry so that he wouldn’t have to see that smile spread to Shuichi’s eyes.

 

“…Shuichi…-san.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“…Shuichi.”

 

“I’m not. It’s a very important part of the cherry bonbon. It’s the best part, and not many would part with it easily. So that’s why I’m asking you Takashi,

 

_May I please have your cherry_?”

 

“…Sure.” Takashi felt the heat spread to his ears. “But you didn’t have to ask it so embarrassingly…”

 

Takashi meant to move his hand for Shuichi to take it, but then he saw Shuichi with his mouth open and his eyes closed. He let out a sigh and took the cherry out of the shell to pop into Shuichi’s mouth. Instead, Shuichi held onto Takashi’s wrists, and his mouth closed over the cherry and the tips of Takashi’s fingers. Shuichi bent his head down lower, licking the trails the liquor made as it had travelled down Takashi’s arm.

 

Flustered, Takashi pulled his arm away, leaving Shuichi to lick the remaining liquor off the tips of his own fingers as he chewed on the cherry.

 

“Na-…Shuichi!”

 

“Mmm…it’s delicious. Thank you, Takashi.” Shuichi smiled again, the kind that makes his eyes crease.

 

“…Is this how you attract the masses to grow your fanbase? With such sly techniques…”

 

Shuichi chuckled, “Worried that I might be unfaithful?”

 

Takashi popped the chocolate in his mouth and chewed on the chocolate, “…No.”

 

“Good.” Shuichi pushed the platter away and leaned forward, ruffling Takashi’s hair as he spoke, “With someone as gentle and kind like you as my partner, I would never dare look at another with the same gaze as I do with you.”

 

Takashi shyly looked down, hiding his smile as he studied his fingers with the melted chocolate stains. When Shuichi, who’s eyes often seem to be hiding so much, looks at him so clearly, it’s hard to meet that unguarded gaze. Not to mention, Shuichi said the most embarrassing things, and he says them with such straightness that Takashi doesn’t know how to respond. _Is it because he’s an actor? He’s just become used to saying these things?_

 

“I love you Takashi.”

 

“…I love you too.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Takashi nodded.

 

Shuichi’s hand moved to caress Takashi’s cheek as he bent down and softly pressed his lips against his. Takashi closed his eyes. He could smell the liquor, mingling with the scent of Shuichi’s own scent. He could feel the warmth from Shuichi’s palm.

He felt warm, relaxed…safe.

 

Shuichi pulled away, and Takashi, feeling brave, met Shuichi’s eyes.

Shuichi smiled. _If only…he would smile like that more often. If only…I could help._

 

“Shuichi?”

 

“Yes Takashi?”

 

“…The chocolate. I’m worried it’ll melt.”

 

Shuichi looked down at the dark chocolate cherry bonbon.

 

“Ah…that’s right. I almost forgot about it.”

 

Shuichi picked it up, and popped it in his mouth. Takashi could hear the chocolate crack open in Shuichi’s mouth, and looked at his own hands and wondered where the restroom might be.

 

“Next time, it won’t be a candied cherry that I ask for Takashi.”

 

“Hmm?” Takashi looked up from his hands.

 

Shuichi smiled, “You should probably wash your hands hmm?”

 

Takashi smiled and nodded.

 

They both got up, and Shuichi showed Takashi where the bathroom was. It was apparently hidden in the wall quite well.

 

They spent the rest of the evening talking, joking, laughing.

 

Shuichi walked Takashi back to his residence. They both stood in front of it, their breaths swirling together.

 

“Thank you for today, Shuichi.”

 

“It was my pleasure Takashi. Don’t get into too much trouble until the next time we meet alright?”

 

Takashi chuckled, “I’ll try.”

 

They looked at each other, not wanting to leave the side of the other.

An exorcist that chases demons.

A book-holder that gets chased by demons.

 

Takashi pulled Shuichi’s scarf downwards, placing a quick peck against his cheek before whispering good-night and heading inside the house.

 

Shuichi just watched, surprised by Takashi’s sudden bravery, as the door closed behind his partner.

All he could do was smile, and hope the warmth from the kiss would last him all the way home.


End file.
